Michael and Equestria
by Bronytim01
Summary: Michael has had a horrible lifetime and is allowed to blow off some steam in Equestria along with other Equestrias from different dimensions. In other words, he gains powers. He also falls in love... How will this work? Some chapters consists of crossovers with other fanfictions...
1. Update

**Hello, readers, who are following this story. I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't updated my story in a while, and why I have been inactive. WELL! I'm at a writer's block, right now, and plus, I've been busy with a project… My own ask blog for Michael and Samantha! Yep! You heard me correctly! I am actually going to start an ask blog for them! YAY! But the bad thing is, is that I might or might not be able to continue this story, for a while. I mean, I like to draw, but I hardly find time for drawing, or writing, so yeah. Anyways! Soon, my blog will make its debut on Tumblr, and I will officially begin it. Wish me good luck! And please ask some questions. Also, since I'm not really going to continue my story, for a while, everything on my ask blog will be canon to the story, EXCEPT things that I will announce be non-canon. Other than that, everything affects the story! Anyways! Go ask and happy following!  
>(Also, soon, I'm going to edit the story big time. I reread my story and was disgusted, so I'm going to change it up a bit and maybe improve it, but whatever. We'll see what happens. But right now, I'm more focused on drawing than anything. So wish me good luck, and ask so I will have some ideas for artwork!)<strong>

** .com  
>(Without parenthesis.)<strong>


	2. I'm Sorry

Hey, you guys. I have an important announcement to make about my story, and what I'm going to do with it. Well, I have decided to give up the story and take it all down. Seriously. Take the whole thing down. Now, before you freak out and unfollow me or unfavorite me, let me explain myself.

First of all, I wanted to take down my story mainly because of my art blog. You know how I said that I'm about to start my ask blog soon based off of this story? Well, I changed my mind. Instead of making it based off of the story, I have decided to change Michael's story completely so that my Followers on Tumblr will catch up quickly and so my followers here can enjoy the fun I have on Tumblr (Just in case they don't have a Tumblr either.) So basically, I'm just going to renew the story completely.

(*You can skip this. This is just a little life story about my past. I think you should read it because it's semi-important to my explanation, but you don't have to. You can skip ahead until you see another star.)

Another thing that made me want to take down this story is mostly out of guilt. A couple of years ago when I was a lot younger, I used to be depressed and held grudges on everything that I read, interacted with, and saw and I had no way to really express my feelings at all. I tried therapy, talking to my parents, and I've tried to talk to my friends, but really nothing really worked or helped me, so one day, I discovered Fanfiction and I began to write my own stories which consisted of gore, murder, romance, and unoriginality and at first, I enjoyed writing these things, but eventually, it became a job. I had to keep up with my mental schedule, I had to try to please certain people with their needs, and I even did a few requests that I didn't really want to do, so finally, I got that mindset that I need to write constantly non-stop.

So that's what I did. Of course, it was always fun for me, but eventually, I burned out and decided to take a break and read Fanfiction, again. Eventually, though, I discovered a story that at first seemed good and dandy, until (In my opinion) it began to go downhill. It became lustful, disgusting, and contained things that, at the time, made me offended. So, I thought and thought constantly about how I can possibly change the story to where I can enjoy it and hopefully make it more tolerable. (Which was selfish. I know. I'm sorry about that.) And soon enough, I came up with the idea of Best Dream Ever which was my first cliché grimdark.

Now, at the time, I thought that this was a great idea. In fact, I thought that it might make the author consider not to make the story as offensive as it is, so I went through with it. I wrote the story, asked the author if I can produce it, and published it, and it got the exact same reactions that I expected to get from it. Disgust. That's what you should expect to receive for a grimdark.

Anyways, a couple of months after that, someone told me to continue with my writing style and I did, spawning Michael and Equestria. I focused mostly on other stories and wrote a horrific death scene for each and every one of them until I ran out of them. And soon enough, Michael and Equestria became a slight hit. I mean, it did get quite a few reviews per chapter, and I was content about that. In fact, I felt empowered. However, all of my "power" soon vanished after this incident happened between me and another author. I don't want to explain it because it's the past and I don't want to talk about it.

Anyways, after that incident, I half-heartedly continued my story until finally, I burned out and ran out of ideas. I just couldn't really cope with the thought of what I did, so my 10,000 word chapters slowly decayed to 5,000 word chapters which devastated me. However, instead of wanting to improve, I just called it quits and stopped for a while. Eventually, I got into art and was inspired by people on Tumblr to start my own ask blog (Which is like a telling a story except without words. Just visuals. You'll have to look it up to see. I can't explain it.)

And that's where I am today.*

Anyways, sorry about my little life story. All in all, the main reason why I wanted to take down my story is out of guilt. I've grown a lot over these last couple of years and now that my mind matured, I'm starting to realize how messed up I was and how messed up my story is. I mean, my story mostly consists of me bashing on other people's story, (Or promoting because there are some stories I wrote about with good intentions) and ranting in the author's note. That's all it really is. And not only that, but after reading through my story, I'm starting to realize how crappy this is. The death scenes were horrible, it had Rule 34 (and I hate Rule 34), and the storyline wasn't consistent and original, and how can I have some mortal suddenly become Michael the Archangel. Like… What the freak, me? I mean, I'm a Christian and at the time I wrote this story, I wasn't really a good Christian so I was ignorant and didn't know a thing about Angels and how they act. I just wrote what a mortal thought an angel was and went with it. So I feel really guilty about that and looking at that and the Bible made me think twice about continuing this story. And for that realization, and just want to take all of it down.

Anyways, before I go, I just want to solemnly apologize to all of the authors that I bashed on without knowledge, however, I do want to thank them for supporting me, even though I was an idiot…

**jackson3525 - Well, we've always been cool, but I do want to apologize to him. And I also want to thank him for helping me a lot! (We'll always be buds, bro!)**

**kickass222urmom**** - We're cool. He helped me too, and I want to thank him for that. Also, dude, good luck with continuing your story. I heard you're ending it soon. **

**Thunder Ice - We're buddies too and he helped me a lot too. Thanks, man. Good luck with the other stories that you're writing.**

**Timefather64 - We're buddies. We talk to each other all of the time! Especially on Xbox… (I feel like all of the people I'm apologizing to are my friends.)**

**Bookybrony - Sorry about using your story the way I did. Hope you understand.**

_**Aponymous**__** - I just want to say sorry, and I also want to say good luck with your stories. I really hope you make a sequel to Mysterious Alicorn.**_

_**DarkVGNeko**__** (akaInYOUFACE) - Sorry about using your story and good luck with your stories. **_

_**Asianpersuasion1**__** - Thank you for letting me use your story and sorry that I derped writing the chapter! And good luck with the rest of yours.**_

_**Monkey157**__** (Bearie) - Thank you for letting me use your story and we need to talk later, bro! We have talked in forever, dude!**_

_**Poodicus - I know you won't read this, but if you do, please know that I am very sorry I was a complete jerk. Just know that. Anyways, good luck with your story and I hope you have fun continuing it.**_

_**AlexLoneWolf - Okay, this guy here is a very good friend of mine, and he's really dear to me. He's been my friend for a very long time, and I feel like he's one of the very few people on the Internet that understands me very well. I can depend on him, and he's one of the very few people that I talk to, along with TimeFather64. So Alex, please know that you're my best friend and I will take a bullet for you, bro! (Also, if anyone knows how to animate stuff, please contact Alex. He's been working on an animation, but his computer can't run the software he needs, so if you can, please support him and help it. He and I would very much appreciate it.)**_

Well, you guys. It's been fun, but I have to leave. I'll begin to edits to the story soon, but I can't guarantee it for a while until I start thinking out how the story starts back, so, you guys! I love you all and God bless!


End file.
